Ano Toki no Kimi no Tame ni
by Athira - Ryofucha
Summary: Hiruma dan Unsui sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Mereka ingin bermain football bersama di Shinryuuji, namun Agon telah merebut impian Kurita, dan Unsui tidak bisa melepaskan Agon. (HiruUnsui)


**Ano Toki no Kimi no Tame ni**

_As requested by____**Guest**_

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Murata Yuusuke (twitter id – nebu_kuro)

**Pairing: ****0112 **(Yoichi Hiruma x Unsui Kongo)

**Warning: **Soft BL (lama-lama saya spesialis genre ini –ditendang sapi-), crack pair, Unsui bersifat seperti Ishimaru (mereka mirip, pernah disandingkan dalam satu character battle di komik, _daijoubu, daijoubu, _-dikemplang Unsui-), Hiruma lebih romantis dari biasanya, alias OOC, tapi kalau Hiruma sudah nggak tahan mungkin kayak gini –ditabrak pesawat-

xxxxx

_Langit di __Tokyo__ saat itu sedang gelap, hujan siap mengguyur __kota yang gemerlap tersebut kapan saja__. Di dalam suasana yang gelap tersebut, berdiri dua orang laki-laki, satu dari kedua laki-laki itu berambut pirang, berbadan lurus dan membawa senapan di bahunya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut seperti __**bozu **__dari kuil, lehernya lebih besar daripada laki-laki berambut pirang di depannya dan senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang terlihat sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada laki-laki sebaya di depannya, raut mukanya terlihat kesulitan, seperti ia sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat serius pada laki-laki dengan __**gakuran **__hitam di depannya, sedangkan lawan bicaranya, hanya bisa berkata "tidak apa-apa" sambil terus tersenyum dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku__** gakuran**__-nya. _

_Mereka adalah Yoichi Hiruma dan Unsui Kongo, dua orang murid kelas tiga SMP yang baru saja selesai menyelesaikan ujian akhir mereka. Mereka bertemu setahun yang lalu, ketika Hiruma sedang__** bermain **__dengan adik dari Unsui, Agon Kongo, di sebuah jalan yang sempit, tentu saja, permainan mereka adalah menghajar orang, bukan permainan yang bahagia-bahagia saja seperti anak SMP pada umumnya. Hiruma dan Agon adalah duo yang sangat ditakuti di kota tersebut, mereka terus menebar teror pada orang-orang yang __**mengganggu **__jalan mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka, teman, atau sekedar __**give and take**__? Hanya ada satu orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka sebenarnya, yakni kakak kembar Agon sendiri, Unsui. _

_Sedikit banyak, Unsui merasa senang, karena akhirnya Agon menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya, karena akhirnya Agon tidak menghajar orang hanya karena ia __**mampu**__, Hiruma pun tidak keberatan berkenalan dengan Unsui, karena Unsui ternyata adalah seorang Quarter Back untuk tim di SMP-nya, d__i mana Hiruma juga cukup tertarik untuk mengetahui __**enemy to be **__dari dirinya nanti. Namun ketika Hiruma mengetahui bahwa Unsui juga berniat untuk masuk Shinryuuji, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat, terkadang, ia dan Musashi datang ke perpustakaan kota untuk belajar bersama, yah, lebih tepatnya, Hiruma hanya sekedar membuka-buka halaman dengan cepat dan membuangnya, sedangkan Musashi dan Unsui harus belajar lebih keras darinya. Unsui mengatakan bahwa ia juga mengambil jalur beasiswa, namun ia sudah merasa bahwa jalur itu susah untuk ditempuh, karena itu ia juga memutusukan untuk mengambil jalur biasa._

_Sebenarnya, Hiruma merasa sangat senang mendengar __**sepertinya Shinryuuji tahun depan akan sangat kuat, apalagi **__**Unsui mengatakan bahwa **__**Agon juga akan masuk ke dalam tim tersebut**__. Namun kenyataan, ternyata tidak semanis apa yang mereka bayangkan. _

_Agon mengambil beasiswa Kurita dan beasiswa yang dikirim ke ruma__h__ mereka berdua ternyata salah nama. Tentu, hal ini tidak hanya membuat Unsui kecewa, namun juga membuat Hiruma sangat marah. _

_Hiruma melihat Unsui, Hiruma mengenal Unsui, Hiruma mengetahui bagaimana Unsui menginginkan ini, ia tidak menginginkannya secara sepele seperti Agon, __karena __Unsui dan Kurita, benar-benar menginginkan __beasiswa tersebut__._

_Sehari setelah Unsui menerima pernyataan tersebut, Hiruma memanggilnya untuk menemuinya, Hiruma masih bisa melihat mata Unsui yang sedikit lebam, akibat ia menangis tadi malam setelah menyatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi __**bay**__**a**__**ng-bayang **__adiknya. __Hiruma mengetahui bahwa Unsui masih belum sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan tersebut, kenyataan yang serasa membuat kerja kerasnya selama ini tidak berguna, kenyataan yang membuatnya seperti terhempas ke tanah dari sebuah ketinggian yang membuatnya hancur berantakan._

_Hujan mulai turun dengan perlahan di atas mereka, suara air yang bertemu dengan aspal mulai terdengar ramai di telinga kedua laki-laki berumur 16 tahun tersebut. Hiruma terdiam mendengar kata-kata Unsui yang mengatakan seolah tidak ada apa-apa antara ia dan adiknya, seolah beasiswa itu hanyalah sebuah angin lalu baginya, namun kenyataannya tidak. Unsui dengan sangat, sangat berat hati menerima hal itu. Meski ia mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa ia harus mengerti bahwa kenyataan memang seperti ini, bahwa memang, orang seperti Agon-lah yang akan selalu berkuasa, bahwa ia harus menjadi penyokong adiknya. Namun Hiruma tidak puas mendengar hal itu. Hiruma mengerti bagaimana keras Unsui berlatih, Hiruma mengerti bagaimana Unsui tidak berhenti untuk belajar, Hiruma sangat, sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi __**orang biasa **__seperti Unsui..._

_Dan Hiruma tidak suka bila Unsui menyerah begitu saja._

_Hiruma tidak suka bila Unsui yang menggebu menjadi seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja._

_Hiruma tidak suka bila Unsui hanya berkata "tidak apa-apa."_

"_**Tidak apa-apa, sejak awal memang aku sudah merasakannya, bagaiamana adikku selalu berada lima langkah di depanku, bagaimana semua berjalan sesuai dengan waktunya...**_

_**Hiruma, kau juga pasti sadar kan, ini adalah kenyataan, seberapa keraspun kau menolaknya,**_

_**Kenyataan bahwa Agon memang lebih pantas untuk menerima beasiswa tersebut, **_

_**tidak akan pernah bisa kau tolak."**_

_Namun Hiruma tidak bisa melakukan apapun atas kejadian yang sudah terjadi di depannya._

_Tidak ada lagi trik-trik setan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengubah kenyataan bahwa Kurita tidak bisa masuk Shinryuuji._

_Hiruma hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, ia kemudian menatap mata sayu laki-laki di depannya dengan tajam, "Kalau kau memang hanya memperdulikan adik sialanmu itu, baiklah, bukan tempatku untuk menyeretmu ke tempat yang lebih baik." Unsui hanya bisa tersenyum lemah ketika Hiruma mengatakan hal itu, seolah kalimat tersebut akan memutuskan hubungan pertemanan mereka selama ini, "Tapi harus kau ingat, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu bila kau berhenti bermain football._

_Hujan semakin mengguyur kota dengan deras, semakin lama suara rintikannya semakin menderu. Pandangan mereka berdua mulai kabur, kini hanya sosok masing-masing yang dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas. Kedua bola mata Unsui dengan iris warna gelap hanya bisa menangkap sosok setan berambut pirang di depannya, dengan rambut yang tidak berdiri dengan sempurna lagi, beberapa helai rambut milik Hiruma jatuh ke dahinya, sisanya menggantung di belakang leher laki-laki dengan __**gakuran **__yang tidak tertata rapi lama Unsui mengagumi sosok Hiruma, ia melihat Hiruma tidak hanya sebagai temannya, namun juga sebagai seseorang yang ia kagumi. Hiruma sangat hebat, menurutnya, cara-cara yang ia lakukan mungkin __**out of the box**__, namun semuanya selalu berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Ia hebat. Ia sangat... __**menawan**__. _

"_Hiruma, mungkin kau harus sedikit mengubah penampilanmu seperti ini, aku yakin orang-orang tidak akan terintimidasi dengan mudah bila melihat model rambutmu saat ini."_

"_Botak sialan, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."_

_Unsui hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar komentar Hiruma, kemudian ia berjalan mendekat ke arah laki-laki dengan tas yang tertenteng di dalam genggamannya tersebut, "Kalau bermain football, aku berjanji... Aku tidak akan berhenti. Karena kau tahu, Hiruma? Hanya di lapangan football lah, aku bisa merasa lebih dekat denganmu dan Agon."_

"_Dasar idiot, kau bisa saja mendaftar ke sekolah yang akan aku masuki bersama si gendut sialan dan orang tua sialan itu."_

"_Tidak... Itu tidak mungkin Hiruma."_

"_Mungkin."_

"_Tidak... Aku akan membawa Agon menjadi yang terkuat, aku akan berada di belakangnya sampai ia bisa berdiri sendiri di lapangan."_

"_Lalu, kalau dia sudah bisa berdiri sendiri seperti bayi yang baru bisa berjalan, memang kau mau apa?"_

"_... Itu..."_

"_Jawab aku, botak sialan."_

"_Aku... Akan tetap mendukungnya dari belakang... Namun, aku akan membiarkannya lepas dari pandanganku."_

_Mereka berdua terdiam, Hiruma kesal. Ia kesal. Ia sangat kesal melihat sikap Unsui. Ia sangat membenci sikap seperti ini. Ia sangat ingin menghajar Unsui sekarang juga dan menyeretnya masuk ke Deimon bersama dirinya. Namun, itu semua tidak mungkin ia lakukan._

_Bila bersama dengan Unsui, ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan._

_Bila melihat Unsui, ada banyak hal yang aneh terjadi padanya._

_Bila bersama Unsui, ia merasa sangat lemah bila dihadapkan dengan senyum bahagia darinya saat membicarakan tentang football._

_Unsui yang menyukai football dengan sepenuh hati, mirip dengan Kurita. Hiruma awalnya tidak pernah menganggap olahraga sialan tersebut sebagai salah satu yang menarik, yang menarik adalah kemenangan dan uang yang ia dapatkan dari berjudi dengan olahraga tersebut. Namun Unsui dan Kurita mengajarkannya hal lain. American Football, itu menyenangkan, bukan karena judinya, namun karena olahraga ini memang menyenangkan. Kamu tidak perlu menjadi orang yang serba bisa, kecuali posisimu adalah Tight End, kamu hanya memiliki satu tugas untuk satu posisi, dan bila kamu menyatukan semua kartunya, maka kamu akan bisa membawa permainan dengan strategi yang sangat menarik di dalamnya._

_Hiruma bohong bila ia berkata ia tidak menginginkan Unsui bermain bersamanya, Hiruma bohong bahwa bila ia tidak ingin melihat Unsui tertawa lagi. Hiruma bohong bila ia berkata bahwa ia merasa biasa saja dengan sifat Unsui yang langsung berubah dalam satu malam._

_Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?_

_Tidak ada._

_Pada titik ini,_

_tidak ada._

"_Kalau memang maumu begitu... Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengahancurkanmu nanti."_

_Unsui terdiam mendengar perkataan Hiruma, badannya yang semula menunduk menjadi tegap, karena kaget, ia menatap Hiruma dengan mata gelapnya, kemudian ia kembali tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang sangat menyesakkan untuk dilihat, terutama bagi Hiruma, dan Unsui sendiri._

"_Kumohon..." Ucap Unsui pelan, "Kumohon Hiruma..." dan lirih, "Lakukanlah..." air mata Unsui mulai bercucuran, bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi dirinya, "Hancurkan aku, hancurkan aku sekuat mungkin..." Ia tertawa kecil, suara bergetar, tangannya mencengkeram tangan laki-laki di depannya dengan sangat keras, "Hancurkan aku saat kita bertemu lagi... Dengan seluruh kemampuanmu, hancurkan aku hingga aku merasa bahwa keputusanku ini salah, buat aku sadar dengan segenap kemampuanmu..."_

_Hiruma hanya bisa menatap laki-laki yang sedang menangis di depannya, tanpaberkata apapun, ia memandangnya dengan pandangan yang datar, namun giginya menggertak, ia merasa sangat tidak berdaya dengan ini. Ia menginginkannya bersamanya, ia menginginkannya untuk ada di sampingnya, bersama, bermain di lapangan, menjadi dua orang yang paling berpengaruh di lapangan._

"_Karena itu Hiruma..." Unsui mulai berbicara lagi, kali ini ia mendongakkan mukanya ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang di depannya, "Kau harus menjadi kuat, dan lebih kuat lagi... Lalu kita harus bertemu di lapangan itu... Dan bila saat itu tiba, tolong hancurkan aku."_

xxxxx

**Tokyo, Kanto Tournament Round 1**

Suara riuh terdengar sangat jelas di sekitar stadion tersebut, semua penonton bersorak dengan gembira melihat hasil akhir dari pertandingan Deimon melawan Shinryuuji. Dengan kekuatan mereka, Deimon akhirnya berhasil menaklukkan Sang Naga yang telah menjadi juara Kanto selama 9 tahun berturut-turut. Hal ini merupakan suatu kejutan yang sangat besar bagi semua orang yang menontonnya di lapangan, baik bagi pendukung Shinryuuji, maupun pendukung Deimon. Tidak ada yang menyangkan bahwa tim yang baru saja melakukan debut perdananya di turnamen kantor ini berhasil mengalahkan tim yang sudah menjadi pemenang selama 9 tahun.

Sorak sorai terdengar dari pihak Deimon, beberapa kali terdengar senapan ditembakkan ke arah para pemainnya, yang tentu saja, dilakukan oleh Hiruma. Hiruma yang terlihat sangat senang memamerkan semua gigi taringnya dan dengan tawanya yang khas ia langsung menendang punggung semua pemain Deimon Devil Bats. Ia sangat bangga dengan anggota tim-nya, ini sudah seperti mimpi baginya, Kurita, dan Musashi, namun akhirnya mimpi ini menjadi kenyataan.

Namun tentu saja.

Tidak hanya itu yang diinginkan Hiruma.

Ada satu keinginan lagi.

Keinginan yang ia katakan hampir dua tahun lalu.

Di depan laki-laki yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya.

Di depan laki-laki yang seharusnya bermain bersamanya.

Di depan laki-laki yang seharusnya sedang merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"_**Kau harus menjadi kuat, dan lebih kuat lagi... Lalu kita harus bertemu di lapangan itu... Dan bila saat itu tiba, tolong hancurkan aku."**_

Unsui menghela nafas panjang sambil melepaskan helm-nya di _bench _tim Shinryuuji Naga, Agon yang berada di sebelahnya masih sangat marah dan belum bisa menenangkan diri, beberapa kali ia menendang botol minum yang diletakkan di rumput yang hijau di bawah kakinya, beberapa kali ia hampir meremas helm-nya sendiri hingga hancur. Namun Agon sendiri tidaklah sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti bahwa pertandingan sudah berakhir. Unsui hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan "tenanglah, bodoh." sambil meneguk minumannya. Setidaknya adiknya sekarang mengerti bahwa ia tidak selalu benar, dan sekarang ia akan rajin latihan untuk menghancurkan Sena tahun depan.

Namun tidak hanya itu saja yang ada di pikiran Unsui saat ini.

Hiruma akhirnya berhasil menghancurkannya.

Menggagalkan strategi _gap _21 angka yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Tim ini dihancurkan oleh Deimon.

"_Dihancurkan ya... Akhirnya ia benar-benar menepati perkataannya..." _Unsui tersenyum kecil, entah mengapa, meski ia kalah, terdapat kepuasan di wajahnya, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Hiruma yang sedang bersenang-senang di sisi depannya.

Hiruma menyadari bahwa Unsui menatapnya, dan dengan _devilish smile_-nya, ia menatap laki-laki yang sedang duduk di _bench _itu seolah berkata "ikuti aku." Unsui sedikit kaget dengan perintah Hiruma tersebut, _"sekarang? Apa yang ingin ia lakukan?"_

xxxx

"Hiruma...? Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?"

Unsui dan Hiruma sekarang berada di bawah pohon, di belakang stadion, di tempat parkir sepeda yang sudah sepi. Tidak ada orang di tempat ini, yang ada hanya mereka berdua, yang bisa Unsui dengar hanya suara dedauan yang tersapu angin, suasana yang mirip seperti saat ia memohon kepada Hiruma saat itu. Hanya, pada saat ini, suasanya berbeda. Tidak ada beban di antara mereka, tidak ada angin dingin yang menyapu, tidak ada hujan yang membasahi badan mereka dan menutupi air mata Unsui.

"Kekeke, sudah pasti, aku meminta kau untuk mengakui kesalahan dari keputusanmu itu."

"..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau mengakuinya sekarang?"

"Bukan begitu..." Unsui melihat ke arah lain, ia merasa tidak bisa menatap Hiruma saat ini.

"Lalu apa lagi alasanmu, dasar sialan."

"Baiklah, aku mengakuinya, memang, keputusanku untuk _memanjakan _Agon adalah kesalahan, yah, aku menyadarinya, tapi Hiruma... Aku tidak merasa sepenuhnya salah... Selama ini aku berjalan bersamanya, dan... Aku tidak sedikit pun merasa terbebani lagi."

"..." Hiruma menatap Unsui tajam, ia kemudian mendorong laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut ke pohon dengan keras, Unsui mengeluarkan suara kesakitan saat Hiruma mendorongnya, punggungnya menghantam batang pohon yang besar dengan cukup keras, "Apakah yang tadi itu belum cukup, sialan?"

"Hiruma... Kenapa kau jadi marah begini? Aku rasa ini bukanlah yang kita janjikan dulu."

"Kau pikir aku marah? Kau pikir aku kesal?" Hiruma mendekatkan mukanya ke Unsui. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat tingkah lakunya yang kadang terlalu polos. _**HENTIKAN. **_"Kaulah yang seharusnya merasa marah dan kesal dasar sial!"

"Hiruma, tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus kesal?"

"Inilah mengapa kau tidak seharusnya berada di samping Dread sialan itu selama bertahun-tahun!" Hiruma meninju batang pohon di belakang Unsui dengan keras, Unsui terhenyak dan memutuskan untuk kembali diam. Hiruma menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, _kesal, _ia tahu Hiruma merasa kesal. Tidak hanya Mamori yang bisa membaca perasaan Hiruma, Unsui pun mengerti. Unsui mengerti alasan mengapa Hiruma marah kepadanya. Unsui mengerti mengapa Hiruma berkali-kali memintanya untuk memikirkan ulang keputusannya dulu.

"Dread sialan itu adalah adikku..."

Benar.

Agon, adalah adiknya.

"Dia tanggung jawabku."

Adik yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Hiruma... Kau anak tunggal, kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya menjadi kakak."

Rasanya menjadi kakak yang harus menanggung beban dari yang dilakukan adiknya sejak mereka kecil.

Hiruma tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya aku harus mengerti? Itu bukan urusanku."

"Hiruma, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Memangnya kau pacarnya?"

"Mungkin saja."

Hiruma kembali memukul batang pohon tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda,dasar sial, kau pikir aku susah-susah memenangkan ini hanya untuk mendapatkan kata _mungkin saja _darimu?"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kau bukanlah miliknya."

Unsui tertegun.

"**Kau milikku."**

"Eh...?"

"Kau tuli ya?"

"Ti-tidak, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak menerima penolakan," dengan cepat Hiruma mengunci bibir laki-laki yang sedang bersandar di pohon tersebut, bibir Sang Setan menaklukkan bibir Unsui dengan sangat lihai. Unsui memberi penolakan dengan berusaha mendorong Hiruma menjauh, berusaha untuk menolehkan mukanya ke arah lain.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Semakin ia berusaha untuk pergi, semakin Hiruma menguasainya.

Semakin ia berusaha untuk menolak, semakin Hiruma memberinya lebih.

Hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa menolak lagi.

Ia menyerah.

Ia menerima semua serangan Hiruma.

Menerima semua sentuhan Hiruma di bibirnya.

Ia menyerah.

Merasa Unsui sudah menyerah, Hiruma mulai memperlembut gerakannya, membiarkan laki-laki di depannya untuk mengambil sedikit nafas sebelum akhirnya ia menguncinya kembali. Kali ini dengan penuh perasaan, dengan lebih lembut, dengan lebih banyak rasa _suka _di dalamnya.

"Hiru..ma..." Unsui berkata lirih di tengah-tengah ciumannya.

"Hn...?" Sang Setan melepaskan bibirnya dari Unsui, menatapnya dengan lebih lembut dan menikmati rona pipi Unsui yang memerah.

"Mengapa...?"

"Mengapa? Kau ini terlalu bodoh ya? Apa semua sifat mesummu diambil oleh Dread sialan itu?"

"Hi-Hiruma! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"..."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"..."

"Kau tuli ya?"

"Hiruma!"

"Kekeke, kalau begitu jawablah."

"... Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Pertama, katakan kalau keputusanmu salah, kedua, katakan kalau kau ingin bergabung dengan Deimon, ketiga, katakan kalau kau adalah milikku."

"Tolonglah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu semua."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi, aku lelah bila harus mengurusmu terus."

"... Keputusanku salah," Unsui mengatakannya dengan ragu-ragu, ia bisa melihat senyum puas di bibir Hiruma yang masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya, "Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah! Kalau tidak ada aku, Agon tidak akan bisa bermain Football karena sifatnya... Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Cih."

"... Kau ini..." Unsui menghela nafasnya, "lalu yang kedua... Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku akan tetap berada di Shinryuuji, maaf..." Ia memalingkan mukanya dari Hiruma yang masih menatapnya dengan seksama. Namun Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa, dan terus merangkul dirinya. Unsui semakin tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh si Setan ini.

"Yang ketiga, sialan."

"..." Unsui tidak membuka mulutnya, namun mukanya semakin memerah, Hiruma menatapnya dengan kesal, menyuruhnya untuk segera mengatakannya, "me...mengapa aku harus menjadi milikmu...?"

"Karena dari dulu kau memang milikku."

"...Dasar bodoh," Unsui tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Hiruma, "kalau begitu, kau tidak seharusnya memintaku untuk mengatakannya."

"Katakan."

"... Aku salah, maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu saat itu, dan lebih memilih untuk berada di sisi adikku, karena pertimbanganku saat itu, terlalu banyak, orang tua kami tidak akan membiarkan kami berada di sekolah yang berbeda, dari dulu aku selalu menjadi orang yang membereskan semua _kotoran _Agon, hingga saat ini pun akan begitu."

"JANGAN BERBELIT!"

"Sabarlah..."

"Aku tidak bisa sabar, para cebol sialan itu akan segera mencariku kalau aku pergi terlalu lama!"

"Yah... Intinya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Agon untuk saat ini... Untuk saat ini... Aku belum bisa meninggalkannya, ia masih membutuhkanku..."

Hiruma semakin tidak sabar dan hendak menodongkan pistolnya kepada Unsui, namun Unsui segera mengunci tangan Hiruma dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Hiruma... aku akan jadi milikmu... Sedari dulu... Aku memang milikmu... Hingga saat ini, dan seterusnya, kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah menolak bila kamu meminta bantuanku, aku juga telah menandatangani kontrak untuk melatihmu ketika kau akan berlaga di Christmas Bowl nanti, aku tidak pernah menolakmu..."

"... Itu tidak cukup..."

"Bisakah kau bersabar sedikit lagi...?"

"Sampai kapan aku harus bersabar...?"

"Hingga nanti... saat semua ini sudah berakhir, saat aku bisa melepaskan Agon."

"..." Hiruma memeluk Unsui dengan erat, laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut tidak menolaknya, tidak seperti yang ia lakukan saat Hiruma mengambil ciuman pertamanya tadi, "Kau milikku."

"Aku milikmu... Hiruma."

"Aku akan mengganggu jadwalmu."

"Lakukanlah."

"Aku akan memisahkanmu dari Dread sialan itu."

"Lakukanlah."

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu lagi dengan para chibi yang akan kutempa lebih baik lagi tahun depan."

"Tidak apa-apa... Yah, aku lebih ingin kau menghancurkanku secara personal seperti tadi."

"Dasar masokis..."

"Tolonglah, aku tidak semaniak itu."

Hiruma terkekeh dan kembali menyambar bibir Unsui, ia menggenggam tangan Unsui erat, membenamkan bibirnya lebih dalam kepada Unsui, Unsui hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua gerakan Hiruma, ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Hiruma menguasainya.

Entah kapan lagi mereka bisa melakukan ini.

Entah kapan mereka bisa memiliki waktu untuk berdua seperti ini lagi.

Namun yang mereka tahu...

Adalah mereka akan segera menjadi satu.

Entah kapan.

Setelah semuanya berakhir.

"**Aku mencintaimu... Sialan."**

**[The End]**

**Author's Note:**

MAAFKAN SAYA SUDAH PERGI SELAMA SATU MINGGU LEBIH!

Kerjaan mendadak banyak datang dan deadline artikel mendadak menggunung dan saya harus jadi beta tester game yang harus keluar dalam waktu dekat ini. Mendiskusikan berbagai macam hal sampai malam dan berada di kantor sambil curi-curi download doujinshi BL (eh).

Yah, apapun itu, ini adalah Fic yang direquest oleh **Guest **yang tidak diketahui namanya di fanfic HrMr yang saya buat. Apakah Anda puas? Maaf sudah membuat Anda menunggu lama! Bila ada kritik dan saran langsung layangkan saja ke review!

Saya cukup menyukai pairing ini, saya pernah melihat LJ Challengenya, yang saya lihat bersama dengan AgonToga, dan saya cukup merasa tertantang untuk membuat pairing ini. Awalnya saya ingin membuat sedikit cinta segitiga di sini, tapi sudahlah, hentikan. –ditabrak kuda- Akhir-akhir ini saya diracun dengan fandom Fate yang memang tidak bisa saya lepas sejak saya menemukannya pada tahun 2006 dan teman saya dengan indahnya mengirimkan saya beberapa doujinshi KireiGil KireiToki dan GilDiru untuk saya baca dan sobek. Terima kasih teman.

Akhir kata, saya senang akhirnya bisa meng-upload fic ini! Saran dan kritiknya akan sangat saya terima, terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!

**Athira**


End file.
